Dog
A dog is an animal you can keep as a pet. List of breeds A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Afador Afaird Affen Spaniel Affen Terrier Affen Tzu Affengriffon Affenhuahua Affenpinscher Affenpoo Affenwich Afghan Collie Afghan Hound Afghan Retriever Afghan Sheepdog Afghan Spaniel Afollie African Wild Dog Africanis Aidi Ainu Dog Airedale Terrier Airedoodle Akbash Dog Akita (American) Akita Inu (Japanese) Akita Chow Akita Shepherd Alano Español Alapaha Blue Blood Bulldog Alaskan Husky Alaskan Klee Kai Alaskan Malamute Alaskan Shepherd Alopekis Alpine Dachsbracke Alusky Ambullneo Mastiff American Allaunt American Alsatian American Bandogge Mastiff American Black and Tan Coonhound (see Black and Tan Coonhound) American Blue Gascon Hound American Blue Lacy American Boston Bull Terrier American Bull Dane American Bull Dogue de Bordeaux American Bull Mastiff American Bull Molosser American Bullador American Bull-Aussie American Bulldog American Bullnese American Bullnese Hybrid American Bullweiler American Bully American Cocker Spaniel American Crested Sand Terrier (photo needed) American Eagle Dog American Eskimo Dog American Foxhound American French Bull Terrier American French Bulldog American Gointer American Hairless Terrier American Indian Dog American Lo-Sze Pugg ™ American MastiffAmerican Mastiff (Panja) American Neo Bull American Pit Bull Terrier American Rat Pinscher American Staffordshire Terrier American Staghound (see Staghound) American Toy Terrier (Amertoy) (see Toy Fox Terrier) American Treeing Feist American Tundra Shepherd Dog (photo needed) American Water Spaniel American White Shepherd Amitola Bulldog Anatolian Pyrenees Anatolian Shepherd Dog Andalusian Podenco Anglos-Françai Grand (photo needed) Anglos-Français de Moyenne Venerie (photo needed) Anglos-Françaises (photo needed) Anglos-Françaises de Petite Venerie (photo needed) Appenzell Mountain Dog Argentine Dogo (see Dogo Argentino) Ariege Pointing Dog (photo needed) Ariegeois Armant (photo needed) Armenian Gampr Arubian Cunucu Dog Aryan Molossus (photo needed) Atlas Terrier Ausky Aussalier Aussie Bulldog (see Australian Bulldog) Aussie Siberian Aussie-Corgi Aussiedoodle Aussiedor Aussie-Flat Auss-Tzu Australian Bandog Australian Boxherd Australian Bulldog Australian Cattle Dog Australian Eskimo Australian Kelpie Australian Koolie (see Koolie) Australian Labradoodle Australian Retriever Australian Shepherd Australian Silky Terrier Australian Stumpy Tail Cattle Dog Australian Terrier Australian Yorkshire Terrier Austrian Black and Tan Hound (photo needed) Austrian Brandlbracke (photo needed) Austrian Shorthaired Pinscher Auvergne Pointing Dog (photo needed) Azawakh A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Bagle Hound Bakharwal Dog Banjara Greyhound (photo needed) Banter Bulldogge Barbet Barger Stock Feist Bascottie Basenji Ba-Shar Baskimo Bassador Basschshund Basselier Basset Artesien Normand Basset Bleu de Gascogne Basset Fauve de Bretagne (photo needed) Basset Foxhound Basset Hound Basset Retriever Bassetoodle Basston Bassugg Bavarian Mountain Hound Bea Griffon Beabull Beagi Beagle Beagle Chin Beagle Harrier Beagleman Beaglier Beago Be-Apso Bearded Collie Bea-Tzu Beauceron Bedlington Terrier Bedouin Shepherd Dog (photo needed) Belgian Griffon Belgian Mastiff Belgian Shepherd Groenendael Belgian Shepherd Laekenois Belgian Shepherd Malinois Belgian Shepherd Tervuren Belgian Shorthaired Pointer (photo needed) Belgrade Terrier (photo needed) Bench-legged Feist (photo needed) Bergamasco Berger des Picard Berger du Languedoc (photo needed) Bernedoodle Bernefie Bernese Mountain Dog Bernese Rottie Bichomo Bichon Frise Bichon Havanais (see Havanese) Bichon Yorkie Bichon-A-Ranian Bich-poo Biewer Billy (photo needed) Biton Black and Tan Coonhound Black Forest Hound (see Slovakian Hound) Black Mouth Cur Black Norwegian Elkhound Black Russian Terrier Bleu de Gascogne Bloodhound Blue Heeler (see Australian Cattle Dog) Blue Lacy Blue Picardy Spaniel (photo needed) Blue Spaniel Bluetick Coonhound Bluetick Coonhound Harrier Bocker Bo-Dach Bodacion Boerboel Bogle Boglen Terrier Bohemian Shepherd Bohemian Terrier (see Cesky Terrier) Bo-Jack Bologco Bolognese Bolonoodle Bonsai Bulldogge Borador Border Beagle Border Collie Border Collie Pyrenees Border Collie Pit Border Jack Border Sheepdog Border Springer Border Stack Border Terrier Border-Aussie Bordernese Bordoodle Borgi Borzoi Bosanski Ostrodlaki Gonic Barak (photo needed) Bosapso BoShih Boskimo Bosnian-Herzegovinian Sheepdog - Tornjak (see Tornjak) Bospin Bossi-Poo Bostalian Bostchon Bostie Bostillon Bostinese Boston Cattle Dog Boston Chin Boston Huahua Boston Lab Boston Spaniel Boston Terrier Boston Yorkie Bouvier de Ardennes (photo needed) Bouvier des Flandres Boweimar Bowzer Boxador Boxane Boxapoint Box-a-Shar Boxer Boxer Basset Boxer Chow Boxerdoodle Boxerman Boxita Boxollie Boxspring Boxweiler Boykin Spaniel Bracco Italiano Braque du Bourbonnais Braque Dupuy (photo needed) Brat Brazilian Terrier Briard Briquet Brittany Bourbonnais Brittany Spaniel Briquet Griffon Vendeen (photo needed) Broholmer (see Danish Broholmer) Broodle Griffon Brottweiler Brug Brussalier Brusselranian Brussels Griffon (see Belgian Griffon) BT Walker Buckley Mountain Feist Bugg Bukovina Sheepdog Buldogue Campeiro Bulgarian Shepherd Dog Bull Arab Bull Jack Bull Mastweiler Bull Terrier Bullador Bull-Aussie Bullboxer Bull-Boxer Bullboxer Pit Bullboxer Staff Bullboxer Staffy Bull Bulldog Bullmasador Bullmastiff Bullmatian Bulloxer Bull-Pei Bullwhip Bully Basset Bully Bordeaux Bully Pitsky Bully Wheaten Bullypit Bushland Terrier A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Cadoodle Cairanian Cairland Terrier Cairmal Cairn Corgi Cairn Terrier Cairnese Cairnoodle Cairnwich Terrier Cairoston Cajun Squirrel Dog Cambodian Razorback Dog Canaan Dog Canadian Cur Canadian Eskimo Dog Canadian Inuit Dog (photo needed) Canarian Warren Hound (photo needed) Canary Dog (see Presa Canario) Cane Corso Italiano Canis Panther Canoe Dog (photo needed) Cantel (photo needed) Cão da Serra da Estrela Cão da Serra de Aires Cão de Castro Laboreiro Cão de Fila de São Miguel Cão dos Mourey Caravan Hound Cardigan Welsh Corgi Care-Tzu Carkie Carlin Pinscher Carnauzer Carolina Dog Carpathian Sheepdog Catahoula Bulldog Catahoula Leopard Dog (see Louisiana Catahoula Leopard Dog) Catalan Sheepdog Cattle Collie Dog Caucasian Shepherd Cava-Chin Cavachon Cava-Corgi Cavador Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Cava-lon Cav-A-Malt Cav-A-Mo Cavanese Cavapom Cavapoo Cava-Shell Cavaton Cava-Tzu Cavestie Cavottish Central Asian Ovtcharka Cesky Fousek Cesky Terrier Chabrador Chacy Ranior Charlie Feist Chart Polski Chatham Hill Retriever Cheagle Cheeks Cheenese Cherokee Monarch Chesador Chesapeake Bay Retriever Chestie Chi Apso Chi Staffy Bull Chi-Chi Chi-Chon Chien D'Artois (see Briquet) Chien Française (photo needed) Chigi Chihuahua Chilier Chimation Chin (see Japanese Spaniel) China Jack Chinaranian Chineranian Chinese Chongqing Dog Chinese Crested Chinese Crestepoo Chinese Foo Dog (photo needed) Chinese Frise Chinese Imperial Dog Chinese Shar-Pei (see Shar-Pei) Chin-Ocker Chinook Chin-Pin Chin-wa Chion Chipin Chipit Chi-Poo Chippiparai (photo needed) Chiribaya Shepherd (photo needed) Chi-Spaniel Chiweenie Chizer Chonzer Chorkie Chortaj (photo needed) Chow Chow Chow Pei Chow Shepherd Chug Chusky Chussel Cierny Sery Cirneco Dell'Etna Clumber Spaniel Cluminger Spaniel Cock-A-Chon Cockalier Cock-A-Mo Cockapin Cockapoo Cock-A-Tzu Cocker Griffon Cocker Jack Cocker Pug Cocker Spaniel Cocker Westie Cockeranian Cocker-Pei Cockinese Cojack Collie (Rough and Smooth) Colonial Cocker Spaniel Colorado Bulldog Combai (photo needed) Confetti Australian Shepherd Continental Bulldog Continental Toy Spaniel (see Papillon) Coochi (photo needed) Copica Corgi Corgi Basset Corgi Cattle Dog Corgi Schip Corgidor Corgipoo Corillon Corkie Cosheltie Coton de Tulear Coton Eskimo Coton Tzu Cotonese Cotralian Coydog Crested Beagle Crested Cavalier Crested Malt Crested Peke Crested Schnauzer Crested Tzu Crestoxie Cretan Hound Croatian Sheepdog Crustie Curly-Coated Retriever Cypro Kukur (photo needed) Czechoslovakian Wolfdog Czesky Terrier (see Cesky Terrier) A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Dach-Griffon Dachsador Dachshund Daisy Dog Dakotah Shepherd Dalmadoodle Dalmador Dalmatian Dalmatian Husky Dameranian Dandie Dinmont Terrier Daniff Danish Broholmer Danish-Swedish Farmdog Das Pinscher (photo needed) Dashalier Daug Decker Hunting Terrier (photo needed) Denmark Feist Deutsche Bracke (see German Hound) Deutscher Wachtelhund Dingo Doberman Pinscher Doberman Shepherd Dobie-Basset Docker Dogo Argentino Dogue Brasileiro Dogue de Bordeaux Doodleman Pinscher Dorgi Dorkie Dorset Olde Tyme Bulldogge Double Doodle Doubull-Mastiff Doxie Scot Doxie-Chin Doxie-Chon Doxiemo Doxie-Pin Doxiepoo Doxle Drentse Patrijshond Drever Dunker (photo needed) Dutch Shepherd Dog Dutch Smoushond A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z East-European Shepherd East Russian Coursing Hound (photo needed) East Siberian Laika Elkhound (see Norwegian Elkhound) Elk-Kee Enga-Apso Engachon EngAm Bulldog / Olde Bulldog Eng-A-Poo Engatzu Spaniel Englian Mastiff English Boodle English Boston-Bulldog English Bull Springer English Bulldog (see Bulldog)English Bullen Bordeaux Terrier (photo needed) English Bullweiler English Cocker Spaniel English Coonhound English Foxhound English King English Mastweiler English Pointer (see Pointer) English Setter English Shepherd English Speagle English Springer Spaniel English Toy Cocker Spaniel English Toy Spaniel Entlebucher Sennenhund Eskapoo Eskifon Eskijack Eskland Estonian Hound Eurasier Euro Mountain Sheparnese Ewokian A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Farm Collie (see Scotch Collie) Fauve de Bretagne (photo needed) Faux Frenchbo Bulldog Feist Field Spaniel Fila Brasileiro Finnish Hound Finnish Lapphund Finnish Spitz Flandoodle Flat-Coated Retriever Florida/Cracker Cur Fo-Chon Foodle Fo-Tzu Fourche Terrier Fox Terrier Foxhoodle Foxhound Foxingese Foxton Foxy Rat Terrier Foxy Russell Free-Lance Bulldog French Brittany Spaniel French Bull Tzu French Bull Weiner French Bulldog French Bullhuahua French Bulloxer French Mastiff (see Dogue de Bordeaux) French Pin French Pointing Dog (see Braque du Bourbonnais) French Spaniel French Tricolor Hound (photo needed) French White and Black Hound (photo needed) French White and Orange Hound (photo needed) Frenchie-Pei Frenchie Pug Frengle A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Galgo Español Gammel Dansk Hoensehund (photo needed) Gascons-Saintongeois (photo needed) Gerberian Shepsky German Australian Shepherd German Hunt Terrier German Longhaired Pointer German Malinois German Pinscher German Rough-haired Pointing Dog (photo needed) German Sheeppoodle German Shepherd Dog German Sheprador German Shorthaired Lab German Shorthaired Pointer German Spitz Giant German Spitz Medium German Spitz Small German Wirehaired Pointer Giant Maso Mastiff Giant Schnauzer Giant Schnoodle Glechon Glen of Imaal Terrier Goberian Golddust Yorkshire Terrier Golden Border Retriever Golden Boxer Golden Cocker Retriever Golden Dox Golden Irish Golden Labrador Golden Mountain Dog Golden Newfie Golden Pei Golden Pyrenees Golden Retriever Golden Saint Golden Sammy Golden Sheltie Golden Shepherd Goldendoodle Goldmaraner Goldmation Gollie Gonczy Polski Gordon Setter Gran Mastin de Borinquen (photo needed) Grand Anglo-Français (photo needed) Grand Anglo-Français Blanc et Noir (photo needed) Grand Anglo-Français Blanc et Orange (photo needed) Grand Anglo-Français Tricolore (photo needed)Grand Basset Griffon Vendeen (photo needed) Grand Bleu de Gascogne (photo needed) Grand Gascon Saintongeois (photo needed) Grand Griffon Vendeen (photo needed) Great Bernese Great Dane Great Danebull Great Danoodle Great Pyredane Great Pyrenees Great Wolfhound Greater Swiss Mountain Dog Greek Hound (see Hellenikos Ichnilatis) Greek Sheepdog Greenland Dog Greyhound Griffichon Griffon Bleu de Gascogne (photo needed) Griffon Fauve de Bretagne (photo needed) Griffon Nivernais Griffonese Griffonshire Groenendael (see Belgian Shepherd Groenendael) Grosser Munsterlander Vorstehhund (see Large Münsterländer) Guatemalan Bull Terrier A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Hairless Khala Halden Hound Hamilton Hound Hanoverian Hound (photo needed) Hanoverian Scenthound (photo needed) Harlequin Pinscher (photo needed) Harrier Hava-Apso Havachin Havachon Havallon Havamalt Havanese Havanestie Havapeke Havashire Havashu Havaton Hawaiian Poi Dog (photo needed) Hellenikos Ichnilatis Hellenikos Poimenikos (see Greek Sheepdog) Hertha Pointer (photo needed) Highland Maltie Himalayan Chamba Gaddi Dog Himalayan Mastiff Guard Dog Himalayan Sheepdog Hokkaido Dog (see Ainu Dog) Hovawart Hug Hungarian Greyhound (see Magyar Agar) Hungarian Kuvasz (see Kuvasz) Hungarian Puli (see Puli) Hungarian Wire-haired Pointing Dog (see Wirehaired Viszla) Hush Basset Huskimo Huskita Husky (see Siberian Husky) Husky Jack Hygenhund (photo needed) A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Ibizan Hound Icelandic Sheepdog Imo-Inu Inca Hairless Dog (see Peruvian Inca Orchid) Irish Dane Irish Doodle Irish Glen Imaal Terrier (photo needed) Irish Mastiff Irish Red and White Setter Irish Setter Irish Staffordshire Bull Terrier Irish Terrier Irish Troodle Irish Water Spaniel Irish Wolfhound Istrian Coarse-haired Hound (Photo Needed) Istrian Shorthaired Hound Italian-Bichon Italian Bulldogge Italian Doxie Italian Grey Min Pin Italian Greyhound Italian Greyhuahua Italian Hound (photo needed) Italian Papihound Italian Spinoni (see Spinone Italiano) Italian Tzu A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Jacairn Ja-Chon Jack Chi Jack Russell Terrier Jack Tzu Jack-A-Bee Jack-A-Poo Jack-A-Ranian Jackie-Bichon Jack-Rat Terrier Jackshund Jafox Jaland Jamthund (see Swedish Elkhound) Japanese Spaniel (Chin) Japanese Spitz Japanese Terrier Japeke Japillon Japug Jarkie Jatese Jatzu Jindo Jug A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Kai Dog Kangal Dog Kangaroo Dog Kanni (photo needed) Karabash (see Anatolian Shepherd Dog) Karelian Bear Dog Karelian Bear Laika (photo needed) Karelo-Finnish Laika (photo needed) Karst Shepherd Kashon Keagle (see Beaglier) Keeshond Kelb Tal-Fenek (see Pharaoh Hound) Kemmer Feist Kemmer Stock Hybrid Squirrel Dog Kerry Beagle (photo needed) Kerry Blue Terrier Kerry Wheaten Kimola King Cavrin King Charles Spaniel (see English Toy Spaniel) King Charles Yorkie King Schnauzer King Shepherd Kishu Ken Klein Poodle Kobetan Kokoni Komondor Koochee (photo needed) Kooikerhondje Koolie Korean Dosa Mastiff Krasky Ovcar (see Karst Shepherd) Kromfohrlander (photo needed) Kuchi (photo needed) Kugsha Dog Kunming Dog Kuvasz Kyi-Leo® A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Labahoula Lab'Aire Labany Labbe Labernard Labernese Labloodhound Labmaraner Lab-Pointer Labrabull Labradane Labradinger Labradoodle Labradoodle Australian (see Australian Labradoodle) Labradoodle Miniature (see Miniature Labradoodle) Labrador Corso Labrador Husky Labrador Retriever Labraheeler Labralas Labrottie Lacasapoo La-Chon Lagotto Romagnolo Lakeland Terrier Lakota Mastino (photo needed) Lancashire Heeler Landseer Lapinporokoira La Pom Lapphund Large Münsterländer Larson Lakeview Bulldogge Latvian Hound Leonberger Leopard Cur Levesque (photo needed) Lha-Basset Lha-Cocker Lhaffon Lhasa Apso Lhasa-Coton Lhasalier Lhasanese Lhasapoo Lhatese Lithuanian Hound Llewellin Setter Louisiana Catahoula Leopard Dog Löwchen (Little Lion Dog) Lucas Terrier Lundehund (see Norwegian Lundehund) Lurcher A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Magyar Agar (photo needed) Mahratta Greyhound (photo needed) Majestic Tree Hound (photo needed) Majorca Shepherd Dog (photo needed) Malchi Mally Foxhound Mal-Shi Malteagle Maltese Maltichon Malti-Pin Maltipom Malti-Poo Malti-Pug Malton Manchester Terrier Maremma Sheepdog Markiesje Mastador Masti-Bull Mastiff Mauxie Mauzer McNab Meagle Mexican Hairless (see Xoloitzcuintle) Middle Asian Ovtcharka (see Central Asian Ovtcharka) Mi-Ki Mini Australian Shepterrier Mini Coonhound Mini English Cocker Mini St. Bernard Miniature American Eskimo (see American Eskimo Dog) Miniature American Shepherd (photo needed) Miniature Aussiedoodle Miniature Australian Bulldog Miniature Australian Shepherd Miniature Boxer Miniature Bull Terrier (see Bull Terrier) Miniature Bulldog Miniature English Bulldach Miniature English Bulldog Miniature Fox Terrier Miniature French Schnauzer Miniature Golden Retriever Miniature Goldendoodle Miniature Labradoodle Miniature Pinscher Miniature Poodle Miniature Schnaupin Miniature Schnauzer Miniature Schnauzzie Miniature Schnoxie Miniature Shar-Pei Miniboz Minnie Jack Mioritic Sheepdog Mollett Victorian Bulldog Mongrel (Mutt) Moscow Toy Terrier (see Russian Toy Terrier) Moscow Vodolaz (photo needed) Moscow Watchdog Mountain Bulldog Mountain Cur Mountain Feist Mountain Mastiff Mountain View Cur Mucuchies Mudi Muggin Munsterlander Muscle Mastiff A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Native American Indian Dog Native American Shepherd Native American Village Dog Neapolitan Mastiff Nebolish Mastiff Nehi Saint Bernard Nenets Herding Laika (photo needed) New Guinea Singing Dog New Zealand Heading Dog New Zealand Huntaway Newfoundland Newfypoo Norbottenspets Norfolk Terrier Nortese North American Miniature Australian Shepherd (see Miniature Australian Shepherd) Northeasterly Hauling Laika (photo needed) Northern Inuit Dog Norwegian Buhund Norwegian Elkhound Norwegian Hound (photo needed) Norwegian Lundehund Norwich Terrier Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Ol' Southern Catchdog Old Anglican Bulldogge Old Danish Chicken Dog Old Deerhound Sheepdog Old English Mastiff (see Mastiff) Old English Sheepdog (Bobtail) Olde Boston Bulldogge Olde English Bulldogge Olde Pit Bulldogge Olde Staff Bulldogge Olde Victorian Bulldogge Old-Time Farm Shepherd (photo needed) Ori Pei Original English Bulldogge Original Mountain Cur Otterhound Otto Bulldog Owczarek Podhalanski (see Polish Tatra Sheepdog) A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Pakistani Bull Dog (Gull Dong) Pakistani Bull Terrier (Pakistani Gull Terr) Pakistani Mastiff (Pakisani Bully Kutta) Pakistani Shepherd Dog (Bhagyari Kutta) Pakistani Tazi Hound (photo needed) Pakistani Vikhan Dog (photo needed) Panda Shepherd Papastzu Paperanian Papichon Papigriffon Papijack Papillon Papimo Papi-poo Papitese Papshund Pariah Dog Parnell's Carolina Cur Parson Russell Terrier Patterdale Shepherd Patterdale Terrier Patterjack Patterland Terrier Patton Terrier Peagle Peek-A-Pom Peka-A-West Pekalier Pekarin Peke-A-Chon Peke-A-Pap Peke-A-Pin Peke-A-Tese Pekehund Peke-Italian Pekepoo Pekingese Pembroke Cocker Corgi Pembroke Sheltie Pembroke Welsh Corgi Pencil-tail Feist (photo needed) Perdiguero de Burgos (photo needed) Perdiguero Navarro (photo needed) Perro Cimarron Perro de Pastor Mallorquin (photo needed) Perro de Presa Canario (see Canary Dog) Perro de Presa Mallorquin Perro Ratonero Andaluz Persian Sarabi Dog Peruvian Inca Orchid (PIO) Petit Basset Griffon Vendeen Petit Bleu de Gascogne Petit Brabancon (see Belgian Griffon) Petit Gascon Saintongeois (photo needed) Petite Goldendoodle Petite Labradoodle Pharaoh Hound Phu Quoc Ridgeback Dog Picardy Spaniel (photo needed) Pineranian Pinny-Poo Pin-Tzu Pit Bull Terrier (see American Pit Bull Terrier) Pit Heeler Pitsky Pitweiler Plica Plott Hound Plummer Terrier Pocket Beagle Pocket Pitbull Podenco Ibicenco (see Ibizan Hound) Pointer Pointer Bay Poitevin (photo needed) Polish Hound Polish Lowland Sheepdog Polish Tatra Sheepdog Pom Terrier Pom-A-Nauze Pomapoo Pom-A-Pug Pomchi Pom-Coton Pomeagle Pomeranian Pomerat Pomimo Pom-Shi Pom-Silk Pomsky Pomston Poochin Poodle Poogle Poolky Poos Poo-Shi Pootalian Poo-Ton Poovanese Porcelaine Portuguese Podengo Portuguese Pointer Portuguese Water Dog Posavac Hound Poshies Potsdam Greyhound (photo needed) Powderpap Prague Farm Dog (photo needed) Prazsky Krysavik Presa Canario Pudelpointer Pug Pugairn Pugalier Pug-A-Mo Pugapoo Pug-Coton Pugese Puggat Puggit Puggle Pughasa Puginese Pugland Pugottie Pugshire Pugwich Pug-Zu Puli (Pulik) Pumi Pungsan Dog Pushon Pyrador Pyredoodle Pyrenean Mastiff Pyrenean Mountain Dog (see Great Pyrenees) Pyrenean Shepherd Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle Queensland Heeler (see Australian Cattle Dog) A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Raccoon Dog (photo needed) Rafeiro do Alentejo Raggle Rajapalayam Rampur Greyhound Rashon Rastreador Brasileiro (photo needed) Rat Terrier Rat-A-Pap Rat-Cha Ratese Ratshi Terrier Ratshire Terrier Rattle Rattle Griffon Reagle Redbone Coonhound Rhodesian Boxer Rhodesian Labrador Rhodesian Ridgeback Roman Rottweiler Rott Pei Rottaf Rotterman Rottle Rottweiler Rough Collie (see Collie) Rumanian Sheepdog Rus-A-Pei Russian Bear Schnauzer (see Black Russian Terrier) Russian Harlequin Hound (photo needed) Russian Hound Russian Spaniel Russian Toy Russian Tsvetnaya Bolonka Russian Wolfhound (see Borzoi) Russo-European Laika (photo needed) Rustralian Terrier A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Saarlooswolfhond Sabueso Español Sage Ashayeri Sage Koochee (photo needed) Sage Mazandarani (photo needed) Saint Berdoodle Saint Bermastiff Saint Bernard Saint Bernese Saint Bernewfie Saint Dane Saint Pyrenees Saluki Samoyed Sanshu Dog (photo needed) Sapsari (photo needed) Sarplaninac Sceagle Schapendoes Schapso Schiller Hound (photo needed) Schip-A-Pom Schipese Schipperke Schipper-Poo Schnau-Tzu Schnauzer Schneagle Schnekingese Schnese Schnocker Schnoodle Schnug Schweenie Scobo Terrier Scoland Terrier Scolden Terrier Scoodle Scorkie Sco-Shi Scotch Collie Scotchi Scotchon Scotti Apso Scottish Cocker Scottish Deerhound Scottish Terrier (Scottie) Scottish-Skye Terrier Sealydale Terrier (photo needed) Sealyham Terrier Segugio Italiano Seidenspitz Seppala Siberian Sleddog Serbian Defence Dog (photo needed) Sharberian Husky Sharbo Sharmatian Sharp Eagle Shar-Pei Shar-Poo Sheepadoodle Shel-Aussie Shelchon Shelestie Shelillon Sheltidoodle Sheltie Inu Sheltie Pin Sheltie Pug Sheltie Shepherd Sheltie Tzu Shepadoodle Sheprador Shetland Sheepdog (Sheltie) Shiba Inu Shibos ShiChi Shichon Shiffon Shih Apso Shih Tzu Shih-Mo Shih-Poo Shika Inu (photo needed) Shikoku Shiloh Shepherd Shinese Shiranian Shocker Shockerd Shollie Shorgi Shorkie Tzu Shorty Bull Shug Sibercaan Siberian Boston Siberian Cocker Siberian Husky Siberian Indian Dog Siberian Laika (see West Siberian Laika) Siberian Retriever Siberian Shiba Siberpoo Silkchon Silken Windhound Silkese Silkin Silkinese Silkland Terrier Silkshund Silky Cocker Silky Coton Silky Jack Silky Pug Silky Terrier Silky Tzu Silkyhuahua Silky-Lhasa Silky-Pin Silkzer Simaku (photo needed) Skilky Terrier Skip-Shzu Skye Terrier Skypoo Sloughi Slovakian Hound Slovakian Rough Haired Pointer Slovensky Cuvac Smalandsstovare Small Greek Domestic Dog Small Munsterlander Small Swiss Hound Smooth Collie (See Collie) Smooth Fox Terrier Sniffon Snorkie Soft Coated Golden Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier Soft Coated Wheatzer Soft Coated Woxer South Russian Ovtcharka Spanador Spangold Retriever Spaniel de Pont-Audemer (photo needed) Spanish Bulldog (see Alano Español) Spanish Hound (photo needed) Spanish Mastiff Spanish Water Dog Spinone Italiano Spreagle Springer Pit Springer Spaniel (see English Springer Spaniel) Springerdoodle Srpski Gonic (photo needed) Srpski Planinski Gonic (photo needed) Srpski Trobojni Gonic (photo needed) St. Germain Pointing Dog (photo needed) St. Weiler Stabyhoun Staffordshire Bull Terrier Staffy Bull Pit Staghound Standard American Eskimo (see American Eskimo Dog) Standard Poodle Standard Schnauzer Standard Schnoodle Stephens' Stock Mountain Cur Stichelhaar (photo needed) Strellufstover (photo needed) Stumpy Tail Cattle Dog (see Australian Stumpy Tail Cattle Dog) Styrian Roughhaired Mountain Hound (photo needed) Sussex Spaniel Swedish Elkhound (photo needed) Swedish Lapphund (photo needed) Swedish Vallhund Swiss Hound (photo needed) Swiss Laufhund (photo needed) Swiss Shorthaired Pinscher (photo needed) Swissneese Swissy Saint A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Taco TerrierTahltan Bear Dog (photo needed) Taigan Tamaskan Dog Tasy (photo needed) Teacup Poodle Teddy Roosevelt Terrier Telomian Tenterfield Terrier Tepeizeuintli (see Xoloitzcuintle) Texas Blue Lacy (see Blue Lacy) Texas Heeler Thai Bangkaew Dog Thai Ridgeback The Carolina Dog (see Carolina Dog) Thornburg Feist Tibalier Tibetan Chin Tibetan KyiApso (photo needed) Tibetan Mastiff Tibetan Pug Tibetan Spaniel Tibetan Terrier Timber Wolf Titan Bull-Dogge Titan Terrier Torkie Tornjak Tosa Inu Toxirn Toy American Eskimo (see American Eskimo Dog) Toy Australian Shepherd (see Miniature Australian Shepherd) Toy Fox Beagle Toy Fox Pinscher Toy Fox Terrier Toy Foxillon Toy German Spitz (photo needed) Toy Manchester Terrier (see Manchester Terrier) Toy Poodle Toy Poxer Toy Rat Doxie Transylvanian Hound Treeing Cur Treeing Tennessee Brindle Treeing Walker Coonhound Tuareg Sloughi (see Azawakh) Twatha Utonagan (photo needed) Tyroler Bracke (photo needed) Tzu Basset A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Ultimate Mastiff Utonagan (photo needed) A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Valley Bulldog Vanguard Bulldog Victorian Boston Bulldog Victorian Bulldog Victorian Bulldog (Mollett) Villano de Las Encartaciones Vizmaraner Vizsla Volpino Italiano (photo needed) Vucciriscu A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Wauzer Wee-Chon Weeranian Weimaraner Weimardoodle Weim-Pei Wel-Chon Welsh Corgi Welsh Sheepdog Welsh Springer Spaniel Welsh Terrier Weshi West Highland Doxie West Highland White Terrier (Westie) West of Argyll Terrier West Russian Coursing Hound (photo needed) West Siberian Laika Westeke Westie Staff Westie-Laso Westiepoo Westillon Weston Westphalian Dachsbracke (photo needed) Wetterhoun Wheaten Terrier (see Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier) Whippet White English Bulldog White German Shepherd (see American White Shepherd) Whoodle Wire Fox Pinscher Wire Hair Snauzer Wirehaired Fox Terrier Wirehaired Pointing Griffon Wirehaired Vizsla Wirelsh Terrier Wire-Poo Wolador Wolamute Wolf Hybrid Wolfdog Woodle Wowauzer A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O|P-Q|R|S|T|U|V|W|X-Y-Z Xoloitzcuintle Yoranian Yorkie Pin Yorkie Russell Yorkie-Apso Yorkie-ton Yorkillon Yorkinese Yorkipoo Yorkshire Terrier Yorktese Yorwich Yugoslavian Hound (photo needed) Zuchon These come from http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/abc.htm Category:Animals Category:Randomness